Smart home control systems are used to regulate and control thermostats, lighting, security systems, electronics, and the like within or around a home or building. Components in a smart home control system can be set to particular settings. The components of a smart home control system can be set to particular settings using control devices such as a computer, wall mount, switches, dials, handheld devices, or the like. However, such control devices lack personalized control, are unsecure, or are inconvenient to use.